Bridgadoon
by lilywhitechan
Summary: Bridgadoon adalah sebuah desa atau kota yang hanya muncul 1 hari dalam seabad, bagaimana jika ada 3 namja yang berhasil memasuki desa tersebut dan mencintai salah satu penduduknya/Yunjae/please RnR/oneshoot.


**Disclaimer : Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : ROMANCE AND MISTERY *mel tak yakin sama genrenya jadi terserah kalian aja yang menentukan ne .. ^^**

**Pair : Kalian saja yang menentukan ~**

**Warning : Typo,Gaje,GS, OC, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai, dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran~**

**Yang tidak suka dengan warning diatas silahkan tutup Tabnya oke ^^**

**~ o0o ~**

**.**

**.**

"Egggnnhh" sebuah leguhan yang berasal dari namja tampan yang tengah membuka mata musangnya. Secara perlahan-lahan mata musangnya membiasakan matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk dari sebuah jendela yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Begitu membiasakan matanya, namja tampan itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang dianggapnya asing tersebut. 'Aku dimana?' batin namja tersebut.

**KRIET**

Suara pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, menampakkan seorang yeoja cantik dengan mata doe eyesnya serta kulit putihnya begitu sangat mengagumkan. yeoja cantik tersebut membawa sebuah baki berisi makanan serta minuman untuk namja tampan yang kini dalam posisi terduduk dengan senderan bantalnya.

"Ternyata kau sudah sadar" ucap yeoja cantik tersebut sambil menaruh bakinya di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur.

Namja tampan sangat terpesona dengan kecantikan yang dipancarkan oleh yeoja tersebut, segera sadar dari kekagumannya "Ini dimana? Dimana teman-temanku? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Dan kau siapa?".

Yeoja cantik tersebut tersenyum akan pertanyaan beruntun yang dilancarkan oleh namja tampan tersebut "Ini di rumahku lebih tepatnya kau berada di desa Bridgadoon, kau di temukan pingsan di dekat jurang bersama teman-temanmu, soal teman-temanmu tidak usah khawatir mereka sudah sadar dan kini berada di balai desa" jelas yeoja cantik tersebut.

Namja tampan tersebut sedikit membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar dirinya berada di desa yang hanya muncul 1 hari dalam satu abad saja. Berarti selama ini pencariannya akan desa ini sekarang tidak sia-sia saja.

"Kau kenapa diam?" tanya yeoja cantik yang melihat kebisuan namja tampan tersebut.

Namja tampan itu sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya "Ani-Aniya kalo boleh tahu namamu siapa?" tanya namja tampan tersebut dan langsung menyodorkan tangannya ke arah yeoja cantik itu "Jung Yunho, Imnida".

Yeoja cantik itu menerima uluran namja tampan yang bernama Jung Yunho itu "Kim Jaejoong, Imnida".

"Ah nama yang cantik seperti orangnya" rayu Yunho.

Yeoja cantik itu sedikit tersipu malu "Bisa saja nih Yunho ssi, Joongie kan malu"

Yunho sedikit gemas dengan sikap malu-malu yeoja cantik dihadapannya ini "Bisakah kau nanti mengantarku untuk menemui teman-temanku"

"Tentu saja Joongie mau, tapi Yunho ssi harus menghabiskan makanan Joongie, eoh"

Yunho pun mengangguk setuju "Bisa tidak kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel ssi, panggil saja aku dengan Yunnie dan bolehkah aku memanggilmu Boo"

Yeoja cantik itu mengernyitkan dahinya "Kenapa Boo?"

"Karena terdengar pas bagimu yang imut ini"

Yeoja cantik itu lagi-lagi tersipu malu dan menganggukkan kepalanya "Terserah Yunnie saja, Jja Yunnie makan" seru yeoja cantik tersebut.

Namja pemilik mata musang itu pun memakan masakan yeoja cantik itu dengan lahapnya.

**.**

**.**

"Hyung" panggil sebuah suara baritone terdengar memanggil namja tampan yang tengah berjalan berduaan dengan yeoja cantik di sampingnya.

Melihat dua temannya baik-baik saja, namja pemilik mata musang itu segera memeluk kedua temannya yang juga tengah berlari ke arahnya "Changmin, Yoochun bagaimana keadaan kalian, eoh?" tanya namja tampan alias Yunho begitu pelukan mereka bertiga terlepas.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Hyung" jawab namja tinggi yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Jinjja?"

"Benar Yun, kami baik-baik saja lihatlah kami tidak terluka sedikit pun yang justru kami khawatirkan adalah kamu yang baru sadar, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tambah seorang namja bersuara husky di samping namja tinggi yang tadi memanggilnya hyung.

"Aku baik-baik saja,chun. Oh iya aku harus perkenalkan seseorang, Boo kemarilah.." seru Yunho menarik tangan yeoja yang ada di belakangnya karena tadi langsung ditinggal pergi oleh Yunho. "Boo kenalkan, mereka teman-temanku dan kalian perkenalkan ini Kim Jaejoong"

"Aiissh hyung kami sudah kenal dengannya karena dia yang anak kepala desa ini" desis namja tinggi yang bernama Changmin.

"Ooh ternyata sudah kenal toh, yasudah tak jadi perkenalannya"

"Tapi kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan Boo, hyung?" tanya namja berjidat lebar yang ada di samping Changmin.

"Entahlah karena ingin saja" jawaban singkat dari Yunho.

Lalu mereka berempat pun berkeliling desa Bridgadoon yang memiliki berbagai pemandangan menakjubkan seperti berada di surga saja.

**.**

**.**

"Boo" panggil suara bass yang berasal dari namja yang tengah tiduran di paha seorang yeoja cantik di tengah padang bunga matahari.

Yeoja cantik itu hanya menjawab singkat "Ehhm"

Merasa tidak diperdulikan oleh yeoja cantik yang memiliki mata doe eyes indahnya, sang namja langsung bangun dari acara tidur-tidurannya dan kini duduk dalam posisi berhadapan dengan yeoja cantik itu. Kedua tangannya ditangkupkan di kedua pipi tembem yeoja tersebut dan kedua matanya saling menatap satu sama lain "Boo kau tahu, entah kenapa aku sepertinya sudah sangat mengenalmu jauh sebelum kita bertemu, aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa merasakan hal ini"

"Yunnie percaya dengan takdir?" pertanyaan yang sangat ambigu yang keluar dari yeoja cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Entahlah aku tidak percaya sepenuhnya dengan takdir, Boo"

"Yunnie harus percaya saat ini karena kita berdua sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama selamanya.." ucap yeoja cantik tersebut 'Seperti janji kita dulu' lanjutnya dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah Yunnie akan percaya dengan takdir jika itu yang dikatakan oleh Boo" ucap Yunho yang kini semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong.

Sedikit demi sedikit jarak diatara mereka berkurang dan bibir mereka pun saling bertabrakan mengecup satu sama lain, merasakan manisnya masing-masing bibir pasangannya. Tangan yang awalnya berada di pipi kini berada di tengkuk yeoja cantik itu berusaha memperdalam ciuman masing-masing setelah di perbolehkan merajai seluruh mulut mungil Jaejoong.

Keduanya terus larut dalam ciuman panas tersebut, hingga akhirnya harus di pisahkan oleh sebuah tuntutan yang namanya udara. Mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan hanya sebuah benang saliva yang masih menyatu namun makin lama terputus. Rongga dada mereka berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya pertanda untuk melanjutkan hidup mereka.

"Yun maukah kau berjanji padaku?" pertanyaan yang berasal dari mulut kecil yeoja cantik dihadapannya yang sudah bernafas dengan normal.

"Waeyo, Boo?"

Sang yeoja cantik menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya dihadapan namja bermata musang lalu mengucapkan sesuatu bagaikan sebuah sihir yang dituruti oleh namja dihadapannya "Aku ingin Yunnie berjanji padaku bahwa Yunnie akan selalu bersama Boo selamanya"

Seperti sebuah sihir yang merasuk ke alam bawah sadarnya, Yunho mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking yeoja cantik tersebut sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama "Aku berjanji Boo kita akan selalu bersama selamanya"

Dan sesuatu mengelilingi mereka berdua, sesuatu sinar tipis menyelubungi tubuh mereka. Hangat itulah yang dirasakan keduanya. Ucapan yang diucapkan pun tertulis di desa tersebut dan disaksikan oleh berbagai mahluk yang ada disekeliling mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, Kajja kita keluar dari desa ini malam ini" ajak seorang namja tinggi bernama Changmin yang kini sedang menggendong ranselnya.

"Aku tidak akan keluar dari desa ini, Min" ucap Yunho datar.

Ucapan datar Yunho tersebut mengagetkan kedua temannya "Apa maksudmu Yun? Kau tidak lupa kan desa ini hanya ada selama sehari saja dan setelah itu desa ini akan menghilang beserta isinya kalo kita tetap disini maka kita juga akan menghilang di dunia ini, Yun. Aku tidak inginkan hal itu, aku masih inginkan keberadaanku di dunia ini Yun" ucap namja bersuara husky alias Yoochun yang berusaha menarik tangan Yunho untuk ikut dengan mereka.

Yunho menghempaskan tangan Yoochun dan malah berkata hal yang sangat mengejutkan "Aku ingin disini, chun. Aku ingin terus bersama dengan Boo selamanya disini"

"OMO ! Ani hyung itu tidak akan terjadi, kau sudah di pengaruhi oleh anak kepala desa itu yun. Kajja sekarang kita keluar dari desa ini" ajak Changmin yang berusaha kembali menarik tangan Yunho. Namun, hal itu sia-sia saja karena Yunho kembali menghempaskan tangannya.

"Yunnie tidak akan kemana-mana, dia akan selalu menemaniku selamanya disini seperti janjinya kepadaku" ucapan lembut yang berasal dari yeoja cantik yang perlahan-lahan muncul dari arah belakang Yunho dan tubuhnya langsung dibawa kepelukan namja bermata musang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aiisssh yeoja penggoda, apa yang kau lakukan pada Yunho? Hingga dia mau-maunya menurutimu" desisi Yoochun yang masih menahan amarahnya melihat temannya rela melakukan apapun untuk yeoja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Sebuah senyuman terpancar dari wajah cantik yeoja tersebut "Joongie tidak melakukan apapun kok, Joongie hanya ingin Yunnie menepati Janjinya pada Joongie" ucapnya manja.

Mendengar ucapan yang tidak nyambung itu membuat Changmin meledakkan amarahnya dengan mengambil tangan Yunho untuk itu pergi dengan mereka. Namun, Jaejoong menggerakkan tangannya seperti sebuah sapuan lembut dan tiba-tiba tubuh Changmin terhempas ke tembok.

**DUK**

Changmin memuntahkan sedikit cairan berwarna merah pekat dari mulutnya membuat Yoochun menghampirinya "Changmin, Gwenchana?".

"Gwenchana, Hyung" ucapnya lemah.

"Kalo kalian masih ingin membawa Yunnie maka aku terpaksa membunuh kalian berdua walaupun kalian temannya Yunnie" Seru yeoja cantik itu dengan murka.

Changmin dan Yoochun mendengar ucapan Jaejoong itu segera pergi berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari yeoja itu dan dari desa itu walaupun Yunho masih berada di desa tesebut.

Mereka terus berlari ke arah hutan dan diikuti oleh yeoja cantik tersebut dengan cepat siap membunuh targetnya.

**GREP**

Sebuah pelukan menghentikan langkah yeoja cantik tersebut dan sebuah suara bass benar-benar menghentikan niatnya "Sudahlah Boo biarkan mereka pergi, aku sudah ada disini untuk menepati janjiku padamu dulu".

"Baiklah Yunnie jika itu maumu"

Dan keduanya pun masuk ke dalam sebuah kabut yang perlahan-lahan turun menutupi desa tersebut, menghilangkan keberadaannya hingga seabad kemudian.

**.**

**.**

Kedua namja yang terus berlari itu tidak menyadari bahwa sudah tidak ada yang mengejar mereka lagi. Hingga mereka sampai di sebuah desa yang cukup ramai begitu keluar dari hutan.

"Hyung lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu di desa itu dan meminta pertolongan untuk menolong Yunho hyung" usul Changmin yang sudah kelelahan.

Usulan Changmin disetujui oleh Yoochun dan mereka pun menuju penginapan yang ada di desa tersebut. begitu mereka sampai di penginapan itu, mereka terkejut melihat sebuah lukisan besar yang tergantung di dekat pintu masuk. Sebuah lukisan pasangan tengah tersenyum bahagia. Sosok lukisan tersebut mirip sekali dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong, dengan penasaran Yoochun menanyakan tentang lukisan tersebut kepada salah satu karyawan penginapan tersebut "Permisi itu lukisan siapa ya?"

"Oh ini lukisan pasangan Jung tuan, Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong. Mereka pasangan yang menunjukkan cinta abadi mereka sampai sekarang" jawab karyawan tersebut.

"Maksudnya apa?" tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Kalian tahu rumor desa Bridgadoon kan?" tanya karyawan itu dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala keduanya, karyawan itu pun melanjutkan "Desa tersebut awalnya ada hingga tahun 1754 sebuah kutukan yang berasal dari wanita yang disebut Jaejoong yang telah kehilangan suaminya dalam perang, Jaejoong percaya suaminya akan kembali lagi padanya dan dirinya mengutuk desa yang telah menyebabkan suaminya ikut perang hingga tewas di medan perang bahwa hanya akan muncul 1 hari dalam 100 tahun".

Mendengar penjelasan karyawan tersebut bulu kuduk kedua namja tersebut menjadi merinding sendiri pasalnya mereka telah bertemu dengan yeoja tersebut dan kini teman mereka bersamanya selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Ini terinspirasi dari on the spot tentang desa Bridgadoon, hingga akhirnya muncul fic gaje ini. oh iya setelah melihat permintaan oneshoot switching time, akhirnya mel mutusin akan buat sequelnya tapi setelah mel UAS.

**REVIEWnya Dong ^^**


End file.
